


Friendwatch

by Arttuna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, Only Friends, Other, friendwatch, junkers make friends, the junkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arttuna/pseuds/Arttuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog somehow were convinced that joining Overwatch would be a good idea.  The first day starts out on very thin ice.  Can these formal master criminals make friends and become a part of the Overwatch team?  Or will they have to go back to being on the run, or worse, go back to Talon?</p>
<p>Will mostly follow the Junkers, but will bounce around perspective.  Mostly bonding at Overwatch base, but some missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Junkers Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I am usually a fan artist, not a writer. I could not find any fics that were PG that also featured the Junkers. So here I am. I have no idea what I am doing. If you want to check out my art, check out arttuna.tumblr.com.

Friendwatch: pt 1

The sun was high in the sky and the day was hot. Both Junkers had their large travel bags, filled with everything from various explosives and rusty scrap to their underpants and toothbrushes, slung over their backs. They had been standing outside the intimidating metal door to Overwatch’s HQ for about 5 minutes.

Junkrat looked at his larger friend, and shrugged, “I guess we better get on with it then, ey mate?” He walked forward and banged aggressively on the door while screaming, “OI! LET US IN, WE’RE YOUR NEW TEAMMATES”. While Junkrat continued slapping the door, it started to rise. He turned toward his large friend, “See I told ya they would let us in.”

Roadhog responded with his usual silence.

The door revealed Winston, looking moderately annoyed, but Junkrat had been in the business of being an irritating person long enough to know that Winston was only barely containing his contempt for the Junkers. 

“Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar,” Winston said flatly. He turn and extended his arm towards the hallway, which seemed to have a large room attached to it after the turn. “We are happy to have you on the team.”

Junkrat giggled, and hobbled past Winston. Roadhog paused to look his former enemy up and down, then silently walked past. Junkrat exclaimed from inside the hanger, “Well Winston, you really outdid yourself here! Overwatch had housing fit for kings this whole time. Maybe we should’ve switched teams sooner eh Roadie? I mean look at that TV! I bet I could watch entire seasons of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ right on that couch! I could-”

“Excuse me,” Winston pushed up his glasses. “But before you start watching TLC, we have some living and working criteria to go over.” Winston walked up a small step to a platform with a table on it. Roadhog could tell that this area was usually covered in papers and tech; that this normally cluttered space had been cleared off to give them ‘the talk’. Roadhog remained silent in his reservations.

Winston motioned them both to sit down. Roadhog’s chair squeaked under his weight, but to be fair, so did Winston’s. Junkrat practically fell into his and started talking.

“Well so I was thinking that we could get some nice jacuzzi right in that corner, that way after a long mission we could -”  
“Please, Junkrat, let us first discuss the rules and regulations of being in Overwatch,” sighed Winston.  
“Alright, alright we’ll give you our speal after we talk formal and such,” Junkrat muttered, disappointed that he did not get to make his jacuzzi pitch. He’s always wanted a jacuzzi.

“Fine.” Winston paused, expecting another interruption but neither of the Junkers said anything. Winston glanced at their bags, filled with all their belongings, and could not believe that this was actually happening. Tracer had convinced everyone in granting second chances and somehow she had convinced the Junkers to try the right path. Actually it did not take much convincing it-  
Junkrat raised his eyebrow at the silence. “Well,” Winston snapped back from his thoughts, “Since we feel that you’re abilities would be beneficial to our mission, we’ve decided to take you both in. But we have some rules that you MUST FOLLOW if you are to remain on the team. Also, due to your history, many at Overwatch have voiced their opinions about you, and therefore we have agreed that this list of rules can be appended to at any point by any other higher ranking member of Overwatch at anytime.” 

“Appended?” Junkrat whispered to Roadhog. “It means added to. They can make the list of rules longer” grunted Roadhog. “Oh,” said Junkrat, “Well I don’t very much like rules. You see we are master criminals and -” Winston gave him a look, and Junkrat knew he was on thin ice. “Er well we WERE master criminals, and now we will listen to your rules and decide if we like em.” Junkrat he smacked the table to give himself some authority but then shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

“One, there will be no fighting, stealing or harassing other members of Overwatch. Including the Omnics”

“Whoah whoah whoah you mean the robots stay here too that’s a no-go there, mate. We can’t live with omnic scum!” Junkrat exclaimed. Roadhog reached for his bag, a slight snicker could be heard from under his mask. Winston said, “Well I guess we are done here-” “WAIT WAIT WAIT, everybody calm down. Fine, we will avoid blowing up the Omnic-” “Omnics,” Winston corrected, Junkrat continued, “whatever, WE WILL AVOID BLOWING THEM UP, but if they happen to run into a bomb or two it ain’t my fault. And if it’s just the skinny, floaty one and the shooty one with the bird, well, if we don’t have to see em too often I guess we can do it. Right Roadie?” Roadhog’s head rolled to the side, which Winston took as an eyeroll equivalent, and Roadhog said “For now, we will not kill the Omnics.” The big guy put his bag back down.

“Two, there will be no blowing up or damaging equipment of Overwatch -” “Ughhhushs” Junkrat gurgled, “You guys are so lame.” He caught Roadhog’s eye and said, “But we can make it work.” 

Winston continued, “You are now members of Overwatch, which obviously means no stealing secrets. Confidentiality and safety in the Watchpoint are above all. Is that understood?”

“Yeahh” said Junkrat.  
Roadhog wheezed and said “Fine.”

“Finally,” Winston said, “At all times you must listen and obey orders from more senior Overwatch members. Which, by the by, is everyone. Is this list of rules acceptable?”

“‘Is good fer the both of us” said Junkrat, who sounded more than a little deflated. Roadhog continued slightly wheezing.

“Alright I can now show you two to your rooms and you can get settled,” said Winston. He led them across the hangar and to a door that lead downstairs. This opened up to another large room, with another TV and couch, a foosball table, a kitchen area to the north and two more doors leading east and west. Winston led them to the east door, and opened it to reveal a long hallway with more metal doors on each side. Three doors down on the left Winston stopped and said “This will be your room. I hope sharing is acceptable. There should be enough space for your equipment. The bathroom is across from you. It is shared for the east wing.”

“What about my bike” said Roadhog. “Your motorcycle will be shipped here in the next few days. It will be in the vehicle hangar down the road. Anything else?”

“No! Let’s see our new diggs, Roadie!” Junkrat slammed open the door. Winston winced, and “Well let me know if you need anything.”

“A jacuzzi-” said Junkrat turning, but Winston was already gone.

The room was small with a bunkbed. A mirror hung with a light and against the far wall and the wall to the left there were dressers. A small window was above the far dresser. The room seemed small and cold. But it was clean and not emanating radiation which was more than the Junkers were used to.

Junkrat immediately launched himself at the top bunk. “I guess we know who’s really on top now, huh Roadie?” Junkrat felt his pegleg being pulled, and was thrown to the ground. Roadhog laughed, and climbed onto the top bunk. “OI! I got there first, it’s mine, mine!” Junkrat screamed from the floor, but Roadhog had already made himself comfortable, and Junkrat knew he had lost. Climbing onto the bottom bunk, Junkrat noticed how his new ceiling sagged under his partners weight. He shouldn’t’ve have made a joke.

“Well Hog, I think this will be fun. We got a new place and we get to blow up our old employers. Can’t beat that now can ya?” 

Roadhog said nothing.

“I mean I know we have a lot to work out and their rules are stupid but, we can make it work right?”

Roadhog said nothing.

“Ok, ok I know we made a bet, but c’mon this place is pretty nice! Eh? We’ll try it out and we can leave and blow the place to smithereens if we hate it?”

Roadhog said “Fine.”

“Great mate!” Junkrat popped up. “Well I saw a nice kitchen, and I bet they have some fancy, bubbly water. Want some?”  
“...”  
“Yeah I look for lemon-lime flavor.”

\----  
Junkrat left his friend on the bunk and left to leave the east wing. As we walked towards the kitchen he saw that someone was there using the microwave. It was the small, cute Chinese girl who repeatedly froze him in a fight they had a few weeks ago. Junkrat was shivering for days after. He hobbled up to her.

“OI! I’m your new teammate! I’m Junkrat- er- Jamison.” He smiled and extended his right metal arm. She jumped around and faced him. Her face turned to pure horror, then turned flush with anger. “You! You are a big bully! Don’t bother me.” She stormed out of the kitchen and into the west wing. “Actually I’m a freedom fighter! And you forgot your whatever this is?” 

He looked in the microwave. It was a soup or something. He snagged it and went to the fridge. Opening it up, he looked for fancy water. Finding none, and growing increasingly disappointed with his decisions, he turned to go back to his room. 

He opened the door to his room, and found Roadhog asleep. He sat on his bunk alone and ate the frozen girl’s forgotten meal in silence. He wanted to make this work, but he wasn’t sure now. The rules were beyond annoying, didn’t they know him and Roadie are master criminals, capable of great heists who deserved more respect than this? He guessed now they WERE master criminals. And sharing housing with Omnics was an awful turn of events. He had hoped they kept them locked up or something. At least he hadn’t seen one yet. Maybe this wasn’t going to work like he wanted it to. They didn't even have bubble water?

He put the empty bowl down on the floor and laid back. Roadhog’s snoring lulled him to sleep, and soon he was passed out.

\-----

Roadhog woke up. At first he did not recognize the room, then he remembered the day. He knew he was in Overwatch now, and judging by the light outside the window, the sun was setting. He jumped off his bunk and landed with a thud. Junkrat was sleeping on his stomach with his limbs akimbo. Jamie muttered something and twitched but remained asleep.

Roadhog took a step but knocked over the bowl on the ground. Fortunately it was empty, and Roadhog picked it up. If he was living here now he might was well clean up. He went to the door but stopped when he again thought how ridiculous it was that they were here instead of at Talon. 

When Tracer had appeared at their camp one night, they both had immediately reached for their weapons. But she had offered peace. Afterwards, Junkrat said he wanted to go. He said imagine the nice things they must have. He said he bet they blow up more things than Talon, because they even blew up their former commanders. He wanted to go but Roadhog was skeptical. So they made a bet.

Junkrat bet that they would last, and become part of the team, but only if both of them did not try actively to sabotage it. Roadhog bet that it would not work out, that the Junkers were never going to be apart of Overwatch, even if they wanted. That going legit again was a mark of insanity.

They agreed that each of them would be themselves and go to Overwatch and see what would happen. Which had led them to this tiny room, and Roadhog holding a bowl of whatever-the-hell Junkrat had left out.

Roadhog sighed and opened the door. He wanted to go clean the dish, he hated when their room smelled like food. Going to the sink, he started washing. “Hey, you’re on the team now, right?”

Roadhog turned around to see a very colorful but very short Brazilian man leaning over the kitchen’s island. “Yeah” said Roadhog. He remembers fighting with this man, and trying repeatedly to get him on the wrong side of his hook. The kid was fast, Roadhog had respected that.

“Hey, well, we’re happy to have you here. Tracer wanted to say ‘cheers’ but she’s out on a mission right now. So I guess you’ll have to make due with me.” He smiled and extended a gloved hand. Roadhog took it, and said “Hi.”

“I’m Lucio! Welcome to Overwatch!” His smile was infectious, and Roadhog could almost feel himself smile. “Roadhog” he said.

“Well if you guys need anything, let me know! And I wouldn’t tell Mei that you took her food, she is a little mad about losing it.” Lucio gestured behind Roadhog. “But hey, I’m not mad. Gotta live, right?”  
“....”  
“Ok well, I gotta go but I’ll see you around, bye big guy.” And Lucio zoomed off.

Lucio flew down the west bunker hallway, which held the training room at the end of it. As he skated, Lucio admitted to himself that he was very intimidated by Roadhog, but he agreed with Tracer that people need second chances. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work though.

Still in the kitchen, however, Roadhog was feeling better about the situation. Maybe it would work out. Maybe they wouldn’t have to leave..right away. He put the bowl away after looking in all the cabinets to finally find where it goes, and walked back to the room.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog go out for their first breakfast at Overwatch, and find a very confused frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breakfast is the most important meal of the day

After taking quick naps, the rest of Roadhog and Junkrat’s night was spent in their room, avoiding the other Overwatch agents. At first they had played cards with the marine-life themed deck that Roadhog kept stashed away. The cards were torn and worn, and the queen of spades was missing. It was the only deck the Junkers used. After an hour of Spit, which Junkrat took literally when he completed a hand, they had resigned themselves to bed. Real sleep did not come easy to the Junkers, who tossed and turned. Junkrat, for one of the few moments in his life, was quiet as he pretended to be asleep. Roadhog was his usual conversationalist self.

When he noticed the sun was up, Roadhog dropped down to the floor. Junkrat was launched into the air, a feature of their sleeping arrangement that made Roadhog’s short list of Things He Tolerated About Overwatch.

“OI. Watch the crash landings mate, you’ll wake up all our new goody-two-shoes buddies with that,” Junkrat said wiping his eyes. He twitched and looked around, seeming to get his bearings. 

“I’m getting breakfast” breathed Roadhog as he put on his pants over his boxers. “Oooh, do you think they’ll ‘ave eggs and bac-er-bagels?” Junkrat asked while he re-attached his metal arm and leg. Roadhog waited in by the door while Junkrat proceeded to scamper around the room to grab his clothes, which he had thrown around (but never in) his suitcase. “I bet they ‘ave a full buffet breakfast, with everything you want! Alright let’s go, I’m primed and ready.” Roadhog opened the door and Junkrat shot out like a bullet from a gun. Roadhog sighed, and followed his charge.

It was still early, but Junkrat had exploded into the common area and expected more than what he had seen last night. Where were the chefs and food? Wasn’t Overwatch a first-class organization? The common room looked the same as it did, with the only difference being a tiny Brazilian man in a frog onesie sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal. He had turned around and was staring at them from his seat on the couch.

Lucio pulled the spoon out of his mouth and waved. “Hi,” Lucio cringed at his own awkwardness. He usually was composed and eager to greet people. Usually, however, he was not greeting world-class thieves in his pajamas.

Both the Junkers just stared at him. Roadhog lifted a meaty hand to say “Hi” and his head tilted in visual confusion. Junkrat burst out laughing.

“Mate, mate, what are you wearing,” tears were almost coming out of the Junker’s eyes. Junkrat was doubled over, and as Lucio seemed to shrink smaller he slowly tried to put his bowl down. But Lucio had gotten in Roadhog’s good graces, and while the big guy was very confused as to the morning’s strange turn of events, he elbowed Junkrat hard. 

“EH what was that for mate? I didn’t do nothing! Look at ‘em.”  
“...”  
“What? Well, alright. Whatever you say I guess. But I mean.. Ok Ok I hear you”

Junkrat was still holding back laughter, until his ever twitching eyes caught what Lucio was watching. “Mate, is that? Is that Say Yes to the Dress?” Junkrat scampered over, launched himself over the back of the couch and landed next to Lucio. “I love this show mate. Love it” Junkrat said with such enthusiasm that Lucio felt like the past few minutes were erased from the Junker’s memory. Junkrat proceed to drone on about how this old show was the one of the few that they got out in the remote parts of the outback. All the while Lucio sat in a stunned silence, his bowl of cereal becoming soggy on the table.

Roadhog had started rummaging through the kitchen. He found eggs, bread, butter and...bacon. He threw out the bag of bacon. He found a pan and started to toast the bread. Usually, Junkrat took over cooking but Junkrat was watching his show and Roadhog knew it would be a few more minutes before his friend stopped talking. He was hungry now. He made pretty much a whole loaf of toast with butter and scrambled a few eggs. Carrying two big platters, he made his way over to the couch. Lucio practically jumped out in the air when Roadhog sat next to Junkrat. He placed the food on the coffee table. “Oi, thanks mate” said Junkrat as he grabbed a bunch of toast and tried to put some of the eggs on it, but mostly managed to spill them onto the floor. 

“Do we have any hot sauce Roadie?... Ah what a shame”, Lucio watched as Junkrat turned back towards him and continued trying to talk with his mouth full. Roadhog leaned forward to look at Lucio from behind the mask.

This was one of the strangest things Lucio had ever seen. Here he was, in his private pajamas with two brutes who murdered, stole and exploded things for a living watching wedding shows while eating breakfast. Eggs were everywhere now and so was Lucio’s train of thought. He snapped out of it, “Woah woah woah guys. This is a little much in the morning, is this how you normally start your day?”

“Well, my average day starts with a bang and ends with a kaboom, eh Roadhog?” Roadhog snickered at their private joke.

“Right, well, this has been fun but,” Lucio started to get up, when the upstairs door opened up.

“Well, if it isn’t our new not-criminals, I was just coming to get you up. And Lucio-Lucio what are you..” Soldier 76 stared at the scene. He shook his head to clear it and continued, “Winston was called away on a mission, but, lucky for you, I got back to base last night. So I’ll be your baby-sitter for the day.”

Roadhog grunted, and Junkrat’s hands seemed to take on a life of their own.

“Well, since you now are official members of Overwatch you now -” “Get badges!” interrupted Junkrat. 76 paused, “get a tour of the base. I assume you’ll want to train later today. In the afternoon, you’ll get to meet most of the rest of the team. I see you’ve already met Lucio.”  
“Ah yes, the Frogman,” beamed Junkrat. Roadhog chuckled softly. Lucio edged closer to the door.

“Put your dishes away and let’s get a move on.” Roadhog rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly got up. Junkrat soon followed suit.

“Bye Frog, smell ya later” Junkrat cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to draw Lucio in a snuggie


End file.
